Drop a Heart Break a Name
by Naminee
Summary: -AU- A normal day at school turns into something more when a familiar face pops back into Naminé's life for good, and she learns that the past doesn't stay buried for long, someone always comes and digs it back up. NaminéxRoxas, one sided SoraNami.R&R PLZ


Hi there, if you're reading this, that means you've stumbled upon my newly edited version of my previously self-deleted version of Drop a Heart - Break a Name (or DAHBAN for short). Because this story got basically **no** reviews, I decided to re-write a couple of things, and make it seem more interesting for you guys. I think the biggest turn-off for this story was the Prologue (which was previously named the Epilogue, yes, I know - STUPID STUPID ME. -.-") So, I decided to re-write it all almost completely. So enjoy, and **please review**.

**Disclaimer: **_The only thing I own is the storyline, everything else (i.e: Kingdom Hearts) belongs to its respective creator. _

Oh, yeah, and in case you guys haven't noticed this is going to be a NaminéxRoxas story.

The title of this story is based on a line of the song, **Sugar We're Going Down**, by Fall Out Boy in case you were wondering...

**Summery:** A normal day at school turns into something more when a familiar face pops back into Naminé's life for good, and she learns that the past doesn't stay buried for long, someone always comes and digs it back up.

And without further adieu, here's the prologue to Drop a Heart- Break a Name, which is the shortest thing I've ever written.

* * *

**Drop a Heart Break a Name Prologue**

_I think there comes a time in everyone's where they think they know everything, quite honestly, there was a time when I thought that too. Now I think I was being stupid, because I know absolutely nothing._

"Hey Naminé," said Kairi as we were walking to our first period class, "I'm leaving after sixth period today, I have to go home and watch over my baby brother since my mom has to go somewhere today and can't watch him in the afternoon, so don't wait up."

I yawned, "Yeah, sure, okay" I said dismissively while going over to my locker.

Kairi raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and leaned against the locker next to mine, "Honestly Naminé, I'm worried about you, this whole week you haven't been getting enough sleep and it's only the second week in the school year..." she trailed off while giving me a pointed look

"Well," I stated calmly as I got my books out of my locker, "it's not my fault that the teachers already gave me enough homework and projects to last me a lifetime"

"It's your fault really," she said in a superior tone while looking at the other direction towards the passing students, "for taking so many AP classes and expecting to not get much work from them."

I closed my own locker and leaned against it like Kairi while staring at the same crowd as her, to me though, everyone looked like a blur of blue and white uniforms. "I didn't think I'd get into all of the ones I'd applied for," I replied honestly, while switching my gaze to a group of scared looking freshman's, who are always easly picked out from the rest of the student body.

"Which," she said while gliding her perfectly manicured nails threw her perfectly parted auburn red hair, "I find hard to believe, honestly Naminé do you even get that you're one of the smartest girls in this school, of course you'll get into all the AP's that you apply to, I even told you that, but you're too modest to understand that."

I closed my eyes, pushed my body away from the lockers and started walking to my first period class with Kairi. "I don't think I'm being modest, I don't think I'm smart at all."

Kairi rolled her eyes to my response, "& see, that's what bugs me, you don't even know that you're being modest, you're one of those people who think they're stupid and that everyone just lies to them by telling them how smart they really are."

I giggled, "HA! You admit it, finally I've cracked your plans!" I said jokingly, while Kairi sighed

"I give up on you," she said while shaking her head, "but honestly Naminé, try to take care of yourself better, I don't want to see you faint from lack of sleep."

I waved her off, "Don't worry so much, you'll become older faster. I think I'm already starting to see grey hairs on your head." I said trying to sound serious

She took a quick look at herself while we were passing a glass display case and walked into our first period Math Class. "Someone needs to worry about you Naminé, and who better then your best friend."

"Your absolutely right, now where's this best you keep on talking about," I joked while taking a seat next to Kairi next to the window

"Wow, you're in a good mood now, what happened to the girl who was too tired to make coherent sentences before this." she asked as she took her Math book out

I flipped my own Math book open and started copying the heading before replying, "She had a sudden feeling that today was going to be different"

Kairi raised her pen to her mouth and gave me a confused look, "Different how?" she asked

I looked up from my book before scrunching my face into the look that I usually get when I'm thinking too hard, "Different as in breaking away from this ordinary routine different..."

She smiled, "Oh I see, every other day was too boring to stay somewhat awake for, is that it."

I smiled back, "Yeah, way too boring, like you." I said teasingly

She punched me lightly on the shoulder before she started giggling,

"Hey, what's that for?" I asked pretending I didn't already know

She giggled even more, "That's for being an idiot!" she claimed, imitating Drake and Josh back when they where doing the mafia sketch on the Amanda show

I laughed too, and then I herd the late bell ring and I abruptly stopped when Mr. Xigbar came in and started the lesson.

In the middle of one of his long lectures I took a look out the window, and stared at the cloudy sky

_It's probably going to be cold today_, I thought, _maybe I should've taken a coat like everyone else..._

Then I turned my head back to my notes but I caught a flash of spiky brown hair at the corner of my eye and quickly looked back at the sky

Ironic, isn't it. Sora, every time I look at the sky, I can't help but be reminded of you...

Or rather, it isn't ironic, because the sky is where you are, and where you're going to always be.

Because you're dead Sora, and my sky hasn't been blue ever since.

_You said that if you could flap your wings  
You would never come back down  
You always aimed for that blue, blue sky_

_Still without remembering "sadness"  
I begin to grasp "pain"  
When these feelings reach you  
They will change into "words"_

_As you awaken from a dream  
In an unknown world  
Spread your wings and take flight_

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? That crappy, huh? Well don't worry, it'll get better I promise you, I have the whole story outlined in my head, the only thing I need is to jot it down on paper, which is going to be hard, but heck I'll deal.

The prologue is basically setting up for the whole story, and as slow as it is, it was necessary to post - just so at the end I could show you guys Naminé's feelings for Sora. He's dead yes, and Naminé was in love with him way before her died. & the reason why her thoughts are so melancholy are because the death of a loved one is really hard to get over, especially when you have no one to talk to about it.

Well, if you don't mind you can hit that review button and tell me what you really thought of my story, constructive criticism is allowed but not flames please, my goal is to get at least **3 reviews** before I post the next chapter. So please be dears and review, I do have the next chapter already re-written out for you guys, so don't worry. & anyone who reviews will get electronic cookies from me.

~`Naminé-


End file.
